Walking on the Edge
by IHeartUCato
Summary: A one-shot about the first time Four meets Tris. R&R and ENJOY! :D


**A/N- So, as voted for, here's Four's POV. I hope you all like my version!**

**I am unfortunately not Veronica Roth, so I hold no claims whatsoever here.**

"Wake up lazy!"

I bolt upright and out of the sweet clutches of sleep as those horrible three words are screamed into my ear. I look around wildly trying to find the source of it when I see my 'best friend' Zeke laughing his ass off. "What the hell was that for!?" I shout at him shoving him off the bed.

Trying to contain his laughter, Zeke wipes a couple tears from his face before answering. "Oh chill out. You have to train the initiates today, remember?"

I groan and fall back onto the pillows, barring my face in them. I totally forgot about that. I don't even really know _why_ I volunteered for this; I plan on leaving soon anyway. Plus, now Eric is suspicious and is going to 'oversee' the 'initiates'. I'm one hundred percent sure he just wants to watch me and make sure I can't steal his job, even though I've made it clear that I don't want it.

"C'mon man. Up we go." Zeke says trying to drag me out of the bed.

"Ugh. Just go away." I grumble to him, pulling my arm away.

He sighs. "I can't do that. Eric will have my ass if I don't get you over there." He tells me continuing to struggle with getting me up. Just then the door slams open, and I don't even need to see greasy hair or way too pierced face to know its Eric. "Or he'll come get you."

"Four! Let's go!" Eric shouts into my room.

I think about ignoring him and seeing how far I can push him before I get into serious trouble, but instead I sigh and get out of my bed.

"There we go." Zeke says, back to his happy, and obnoxious, self now that Eric's gone. "I'll see you there."

I don't say anything as he leaves, shutting the door behind him, and I pull on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before heading out towards where the initiates will be landing.

"Took you long enough." Lauren mutters when she sees me. I remain impassive and watch for the first jumper.

It doesn't take too long, soon enough an initiate walks up to the edge and jumps. From down here, they just look like a blob, even colour is hard to distinguish. The only thing I can be sure of is that they're either a girl or a guy in desperate need of a haircut. They're also not screaming, so they're not afraid of heights.

As they draw closer, the details start to become clearer; she is definitely a she, she's relatively small and oh my god, she's from Abnegation.

I keep the emotions on my face in check as I watch this girl, this _Stiff_, fall down on to the net. All of us step forward and reach a hand out to her. And I almost laugh at the fact that out of all of us, she grabbed _my _hand. I pull her off the net and end up catching her before she face plants. I let go of her as soon as she's on her feet though.

I take a moment to look her over. She's smaller than I first thought with sharp features, long blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes that hold a certain determination that I haven't seen in anyone from Abnegation in a long time. We'll see how long it takes for her to break.

"Thank you." Her voice snaps me out of my staring. Her determination comes through in her voice and there's no mistaking the fact that she thinks she belongs here. That'll change in time.

"Can't believe it." Lauren says from her dark little corner smirking. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why she left them Lauren." I say to her. I'm not sure what compelled me to stick up for her. It could be the fact that she's so small she could still be a kid, or the fact that she's from Abnegation and I can relate to how she feels. But it shouldn't matter. In a couple short weeks, she won't be here any longer or I'll be gone even before then. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Um..." She hesitates. I can also understand that. Wanting to hold on to her old life, but also trying to step into her new role here in Dauntless. I on the other hand was more than happy to give up my role as Tobias Eaton.

"Think about it," I say. I can feel the corners of my mouth turning up in an almost there smile. "You don't get to pick again."

"Tris." She says after a moment. I like it.

"Tris," Lauren parrots grinning. "Make the announcement, Four.'

I look over my shoulder at the crowd of Dauntless behind us, waiting for the initiates. "First jumper- Tris!"

All together, the group of Dauntless step out of the shadows cheering for the first jumper as they do every year just as another girl comes screaming down and falls onto the net. Candor. Everyone starts laughing and soon enough it turns back to cheers.

I place my hand on Tris' back and say, "Welcome to Dauntless."

Again, I'm not sure what compels me to do this. It's probably just the fact that I know- I _know_- she won't make it through initiation. Yeah, I'm just giving her false hope. Whether that's it or not, I can't help but feel as if there's something different about Tris. Something that makes her Dauntless.

**A/N- So how was it? If it was absolutely horrible I can just scrap it and do an SYOC. Your guys' choice so hit that review button and tell me! LOVE YOU, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
